TMNT Regresando al inicio
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Esta historia no es mía, es de la genial y original "Spirit-Dolly" Solo que ella decidió no continuar con la historia…Lamento si alguien le incomode que yo la siga, Así que sino les gusta la borro y que alguien más la siga, claro que la elija la autora original. Los capitulo serán más o menos los mismos, solo cambiare un poco esos y luego a partir del capitulo 7 serán míos.
1. Una nueva aventura

**Bueno para empezar quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía es de la genial y original "**_**Spirit-Dolly**_**" Solo que ella decidió no continuar con la historia…Lamento si alguien le incomode que yo la siga (Lo digo por ti **_**Spirit-Dolly**_**) solo denle una oportunidad, y si no les gusta cómo me quedo, pues…La borro ya, así de simple. Los primeros capítulos van a ser casi iguales (Excepto por un par de cosas). Voy a hacer los capitulo un poco más largos (A partir del capítulo 7), y con un par de cosas cambiadas…Disfrútenlo.**

**TMNT "Regresando al inicio"**

**Capitulo 1 "Una nueva aventura"**

Una noche más en las calles de Nueva York, la gente continua con sus vidas ignorando el peligro que los rodea, siendo protegidos en secreto por 4 chicos tortuga entrenados por su maestro rata. Leonardo (El mayor y el líder del equipo), Donatello (El cerebro del grupo), Miguel Ángel (el "Niño inmaduro" Bromista) y por ultimo Raphael (El "músculos" y el más irritable de sus hermanos).

Los hermanos hacían sus rondas nocturnas con una tranquilidad completamente inusual pues esta vez habían terminado dirigiéndose cada quien por su lado tras una pequeña riña en la cual Raphael decidió tomar un camino diferente al de siempre por unos barrios que casi nunca visitaban.

La noche avanzaba con lentitud para la tortuga de rojo pues debía admitir que sin las bromas de la tortuga de naranja y los comentarios ocasionales de los otros dos, todo era insufriblemente aburrido, tanto estaba por tragarse su orgullo e ir a buscar a los otros 3 para terminar el patrullaje en paz, hasta que escucho el caer de un bote de basura en uno de los callejones, seguido de lo que pareció ser el jadeo de dolor de una chica. Se acercó al lugar y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba una chica tratando de defenderse de cinco sujetos que la jaloneaban y trataban de arrebatarle su mochila y su collar. Sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó en su ayuda justo cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó con un cuchillo a la chica y termino lastimando el hombro izquierdo de la tortuga.

Al principio la chica se mostró sorprendida, pero reacciono al ver la sangre correr por el brazo de su rescatista, entonces lanzó una tapa de uno de los contenedores de basura a uno de los atacantes para que la tortuga al segundo los moliera a golpes. Al cabo de medio minuto los 5 hombres estaban en el suelo justo cuando escucharon una patrulla. Entonces antes de que Rapha reaccionara la muchacha se lo había llevado de la mano por otro sitio, lo raro fue que la tortuga no hizo nada por impedirlo. Después de un rato por correr siguieron hasta unos edificios de 5 pisos. Cada sección era un departamento de 2 pisos. Entonces lo llevo a un callejón que había entre dos de ellos.

**-Sube por las escaleras de incendios hasta la ventana del 4 piso, la de cortinas color rojo te abriré lo más pronto que pueda-** Dijo la chica señalando la escalera para después entrar apresuradamente al edificio.


	2. Extraños

**TMNT "Regresando al inicio"**

**Capítulo 2 "Extraños"**

Era un día completamente normal en la ciudad de Nueva York para la gran mayoría de las personas, dentro de las que estaba incluida una chica peli negra de ojos color azul de 15 años que se encontraba, de nuevo, en la sala de espera del director aguardando a sus padres.

**-¿De nuevo aquí Cristal?-**Pregunto la secretaria que pasaba con una taza de café.

**-¿Qué puedo decir? Me agrada la decoración del director-**Contesto con simpleza la chica.

**-Ojala esa fuera la razón de su visita…Señorita West…**-Dijo un hombre alto de cabello castaño con canas.

**-Buenas tardes, señor director, ¿Llegaron mis padres ya?**-Dijo con tono tierno la muchacha.

**-Sí acaban de llegar. Pase y acabemos de una buena vez.**-Ordeno con voz cansada el hombre entrando tras la chica, al entrar vieron a un hombre pelinegro con ojos de color azules y una rubia con ojos color castaños…

**-Señor y señora West… los he citado **_**nuevamente **_**para hablar de la actitud de la su hija, ya que fue sorprendida agrediendo a uno de sus compañeros sin razón aparente…Cállese por favor señorita West**-Corto el hombre ante el intento de a chica por defenderse- **Ahora, sé que la situación familiar en la que se encuentran no es la mejor, pero les pido que le presten más atención a sus hijos…Y no solo lo digo por Cristal…Lo digo por los otros también.**

**-Lamento mucho el inconveniente, que les causo esta "niña", trataremos de prestar más atención.**-Dijo la mujer con tono empalagoso, aunque dijo muy despectivamente y con algo de asco la palabra "_Niña_".

**-Si tan solo te despegaras de tu celular por tan solo 5 minutos no tendríamos esta clase de problemas**-Comento el peli-negro…

**-¿Qué estás diciendo? Si no fuera por mí los chicos estarían solitarios en casa porque tú te largas desde el alba hasta el atardecer…Y nos tienes con el trato pendiente.**

**-Pero al menos no considero más importante atender el teléfono que hacer algo "Comestible" a nuestros hijos…**

**-Claro…Porque tú solo piensas en llegar a casa a aventarte a la cama e ignorar al resto del mundo…**-Así comenzó lo que sería una LARGA y estruendosa discusión entre ambos padres que logro causar un dolor de cabeza tanto en el director como en la de la chica por lo cual decidieron salir de la oficina en silencio sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta…

**-Acepto cualquier suspensión que quiera si con esto da por terminada la reunión con mis "Padres"**-Propuso Cristal al Director.

**-Si te suspendo tendríamos que volver allá y que tus padres firmen de enterados y ninguno de los 2 quiere volver.**

**-Bien entonces solo deme el castigo.**

…**RATO DESPUES…**

Cristal salía de la escuela, eran como las 7:00 de la noche. Un amigo había probado su inocencia con un video que el mismo grabo. Gracias a eso logro que solo le dieron unas horas de castigo por unos cuantos días, que fue reducido a 2 horas dos días a la semana por 2 semanas. Tenía que rematar las horas en las que ella iba al taller de arte que cancelo la escuela, por ya no tener para mantener lo demás de ser poco productivo. Los demás días ella vería que haría.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de New York con los audífonos puestos, cuando sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo y ella solo acelero un poco el paso y cuando volteo vio a 3 hombres detrás de ella, y al mirar a la calle contraría, vio a otro 2 casi a la misma altura que los que tenía atrás. Así que, discretamente, se quito los audífonos, y empezó a acelerar a un más el paso, luego de unos segundos empezó a correr, pero los otros 5 la seguían a la par, hasta que ella entro, sin fijarse a un callejón sin salida, estaba perdida, o eso creían los hombres.

Ella esquivaba con gracia y agilidad los disparos de las pistolas, pero no se fijo, y uno estaba muy cerca de ella con un cuchillo, estaba a punto de enterrarle el arma blanca. Ella al darse cuenta solo se cubrió la cara con los brazos y agacho el cuerpo ligeramente esperando el impacto del arma. Pero nunca llego, cuando levanto la mirada vio que alguien estaba frente a ella y recibió el filo del cuchillo, había poca luz pero la suficiente para ver que era una ¿Tortuga Gigante? Ella por alguna razón no le causo temor, fue todo lo contrario, tenía un aire de confianza, tal vez era porque no se veía tan amenazador y que la protegió de que le enterraran un cuchillo.

Cuando vio que los hombres iban a volver a atacar, ella tomo lo primero que encontró, una tapa del bote de basura, y la lanzo contra los ladrones y como por el golpe estaban aturdidos, la tortuga aprovecho para atacarlos con mayor facilidad y los tiro al piso de un golpe. Una vez noqueados vio mejor a su salvador y vio que debía tener más o menos su edad. Como vio que estaba sangrando mucho, sabía a qué le debía una, y quiso pagarle, así que lo tomo de la mano y empezó a jalarlo, casi arrastrando. Estuvieron casi todo el camino escondidos hasta que llegaron a un edificio de 5 pisos dobles, luego fue a las escaleras de incendios que estaban al lado del edificio, cuando llegaron a ellas, le dijo.

**-Sube por las escaleras de incendios hasta el quinto piso, espera afuera de ventana, es la de cortinas rojas.**

Luego lo dejo y subió a todo lo que sus piernas daban para llegar a su apartamento.

**-Ya llegue- **Dijo apenas puso un pie en la casa.

**-¿Dónde estabas? Estaba a 2 de llamar a la policía. Me tenías preocupado-**Dijo un muchacho rubio de pelo largo con ojos color azul, se veía de unos 19 años y era un chico muy guapo. Traía ropa muy formal, y tenía una mirada tierna pero al mismo tiempo preocupada.

**-Estaba en detención por defender a un compañero.**

**-Y supongo que lo dejaste con un ojo morado y sin… ¿Dos dientes?**

**-Fueron 3 y una contusión. Gracias por la discreción.**

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, otro muchacho como de 17 años bajaba de las escaleras. Era de pelo corto, negro con mechas castañas, ojos color miel, y tenía mirada fría y seria.

**-Miren, hasta que el monstruo se digno a aparecer-**Dijo al pie de la escalera con los brazos cruzados y un pie recargado en la pared, traía un delantal y tenía una mejilla manchada de lo que parecía harina.

**-Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo- **Le dijo molesta la chica y poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

**-No sabía que los monstruos se metían en tantos problemas.**

**-Ya déjame- **Esas peleas eran muy comunes, esos hermanos, siempre peleando por lo mismo, su otro hermano solo los miraba con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

**-¿Y qué piensas hacer para remplazar el taller de artes?**

**-Pues solo tengo un par de días de castigo así que pensaba entrar al de música. Por que el de ballet me aburre un poco y el de costura…sabes que en ese me pico el dedo con un simple alfiler, y los martes y viernes iré al de Kickboxing.**

**-Pues tengo un amigo que te podría dar lo que necesitas para el club de Kickboxing- **Le dijo su hermano de ojos azules.

**-Mi novia te podría dar algo para el club de música-**Le dijo su otro hermano poniendo un plato en la mesa.

**-Gracias chicos, pero yo tengo mi guitarra y mi flauta, así que no necesito nada más.**

**-Bueno porque no dejas tus cosas y vienes a comer-**Le dijo su hermano rubio dándole un plato con 2 rebanadas de pizza. En ese momento recordó a la tortuga y decidió después socializar con sus hermanos.

**-Lo siento, pero tengo tarea que hacer todavía, y es para mañana- **Les dijo tomando la pizza de pepperoni hecha por su segundo hermano mayor**-Cuando termine hablamos ¿Les parece?**

**-Está bien, pero no te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde- **Le dijo el mayora su hermana con una sonrisa y un dejo de tristeza. Julián era una perita en dulce, siempre preocupado por su hermana.

**-No te vayas a comer de sentón la pizza, eres capaz de comerte el plato completo sin darte cuenta, monstruo-**Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y tierna. Dilan era el más desesperante, siempre haciéndola enojar.

**-Ya cállate y déjame- **Dijo subiendo las escaleras de volada.

**-Nos oculta algo- **Dijo Dilan una vez que la menor cerró de un portazo su habitación. Su sonrisa se borro dejando una cara fría y sus ojos cambiaron de miel a caramelo.

**-Sí, se veía nerviosa y apresurada, espero que no le pase nada malo- **Dijo el otro, también su sonrisa se borro y poniendo una expresión preocupada, al instante su cabello cambio de rubio a negro.

…**Mientras en la habitación de Cristal…**

Cristal dejo la pizza en una mesita de noche que tenía junto a su cama tamaño matrimonial. Luego abrió la ventana y vio a Raphael justo en el barandal de la escalera esperándola.

**-Pasa- **Dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejando entrar a la tortuga. El pensaba que su habitación era "_Cool_" y de muy buen gusto. Había una cama individual con sabanas rojas y detalles azules; una guitarra eléctrica roja perfectamente cuidada e impecable; un tocador, solo con encima un peine, un par de diademas, unas cuantas peinetas, y un hermoso joyero blanco con un par de animales pintados a mano; una mesita de noche, un ropero, una gran casa de muñecas, una puerta que conducía a un baño individual, y varios objetos para perro. Y dentro de la casa de muñecas había un pequeño cachorrito blanco de, al parecer, unos cuantos meses, era una ternurita y miraba curioso a Rapha**-Hola, pequeño, hola bonito te presento a un "amigo", me salvo hoy de no volver- **Dijo la chica tomando entre sus manos al pequeño perro, que le cabía perfectamente en una de sus delgadas manos.

**-Bonito cuarto-**Dijo la tortuga mirando el espacio en el que estaba.

**-Gracias, espera allí sentado, no te muevas-**Dijo ella entrando al baño y dejando al perrito en la cama junto al de antifaz rojo.

Rapha y el perrito se miraron curiosos, luego el perrito intento caminar en la cama, pero no pudo siquiera levantarse, ya que se enredo en las sabanas. Lo único que hizo el adolecente-mutante fue tomar con cuidado al perrito entre su mano, que no estaba herida, y lo levanto a la altura de su cara, y el perrito no le cubría ni la mitad de su verde extensión, un cuarto tal vez.

**-Hola…perrito-**Dijo acariciándole la cabecita con la otra mano, con cuidado de la cortada que tenía. La reacción del perro fue lamerla su ¿Nariz?

**-Jajaja-**Una sutil risa se escucho, y al voltear vio a la chica con gasas, alcohol y vendas en sus brazos. Ella estaba viéndolo desde la puerta del baño y luego se acerco a los dos**-Le agradas a Spike.**

**-¿S-Spike?**- Dijo sorprendido el mutante ¿Igual que su mascota?

**-Sí- **Dejo las cosas en la mesita de noche y luego, con delicadeza, tomo al pequeño cachorro de las manos del chico y lo puso en la casa de muñecas. Luego se acerco a él y empezó su trabajo de enfermera-**¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Raphael- **Dijo mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa.

**-Mucho gusto, soy Cristal Angelique West, pero puedes decirme Angie o Cristal, como gustes- **Dijo tomando algodón de su mesita de noche.

Luego empezó a limpiar y vendar la herida, y le platicaba cosas suyas y le preguntaba otras.

**-Muchas gracias por salvarme-**Dijo terminando de vendar la herida**-¿Tienes familia?**

**-Sí. Somos mis hermanos, mi padre y yo.**

**-Vaya ¿Tus hermanos también son tortugas?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Y tú padre?**

**-No. El es una rata.**

**-Pero, si tú y tus hermanos son tortugas ¿Tu padre no debería serlo igual?**

**-Somos adoptados.**

**-Ah, ya veo.**

Rapha no sabía por qué le decía todas esas cosas, pero ella le daba confianza. Luego ella tomo las dos rebanadas de pizza y la ponía frente a él.

**-Ten. Debes tener hambre ¿No?**

Rapha no dijo nada y se la empezó a comer. Cristal solo sonrió y empezó a comer.

**-Oye- **Dijo oyendo la imitación llanto que hacia su perrito pidiendo comida**-No, tú no, tú comida para bebes perritos.**

Rapha sonreía con ternura al ver como hablaba con el perro y como le servía su comida en un pequeño traste como si fuera un ser humano, pero le recordó como era él con "Su Spike".

Luego de un rato la muchacha se iba quedando dormida, Rapha acomodo bien a la chica en su cama, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Pero cuando abrió la ventana y se dispuso a salir de ahí la chica le hablo.

**-¿Te volveré a ver?**

**-No lo creo, lo más probable es que no.**

**-Te buscare**-Y sin más cerró los ojos con cansancio.

Mientras la tortuga salió de ahí y se dirigió a la guarida corriendo para no ser reprendido por su hermano de bandana azul o su padre rata, pero iba con una sonrisa, alegre de haber conocido a la chica de pelo negro. Y recordando la frase que le rondaba en la cabeza

**"_Te buscare_"**

**-¿O yo te encontrare?**-Le pregunto al aire el adolescente y apresuro el paso para llegar a su casa…

CONTINUARA…

**Ya se tarde mucho, pero es que en esta historia se me olvidaron un par de detalles de la anterior y quise tomar lo mejor de la que hizo "_Spirit-Dolly_", pero también ponerle y cambiarle un par de cosas mías. Como lo del taller que en lugar de que se metiera a ballet, fuera a música, y que le pusiera el mismo nombre que en otras historias que yo tengo "_Cristal_", y también será como ella decía que los chicos eran discípulos de Splinter y todos eran humanos, bueno espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti "_Spirit_-_Dolly", _pero si no les gusta el nombre que le aumente, simplemente le van a decir Angie en vez de Cristal, bueno, cuídense, y salud y fuerza a donde vayan. Y deséenme suerte con esta historia.**

**Se despide:**

**_sesshoxcris_**


	3. Escapadas y escondidas

Era de mañana en New York. Cristal despierta con el característico sonido de su reloj despertador solo para darse cuenta que está sola en su habitación, nada a su alrededor luce diferente a lo usual por lo que duda si la experiencia que vivió la noche anterior habrá sido real.

Se levanta sin muchos ánimos para comenzar su rutina diaria hasta que su vista va a parar en el contenedor de basura de su habitación en el que se pueden ver unas gasas manchadas de sangre y el plástico de una venda. Luego se fija en la ventana y nota que, si bien está cerrada, no tiene puesto el seguro, es entonces que se convence de que lo que pasó anoche fue real, conoció a un _chico tortuga_. Sonríe soñadoramente y continúa con su día, comenzando con un baño para luego alistarse y bajar a desayunar con sus hermanos antes de la escuela, no sin antes darle de comer a _Spike, _quien la miraba con su colita moviéndola rápidamente.

**-Buenos días**-saluda la pelinegra a los muchachos que ya se encontraban comiendo cada quien de un cereal diferente.

**-Buenos días-**contestan ambos apenas dirigiéndole una mirada rápida mientras ella sirve su propio cereal. Por un rato los tres comen en silencio hasta que el chico rubio rompe el momento.

**-¿Qué piensas hacer con tus horas libres de hoy?**- pregunta a su hermana.

-Aún no estoy segura, he considerado intentar volverme porrista, habrá pruebas en la tarde- contestó tranquila la chica- o tal vez entre al coro de la escuela.

-**Los ensayos del coro comienzan antes de que termine tu entrenamiento de gimnasia, además no creo que necesites otro loco deporte, así que porrismo queda descartado**-dice esta vez su hermano de cabello negro a lo que el rubio sonríe.

-**Piensa de nuevo, monstruo**- ordena el de ojos miel y cabello negro-castaño.

-**Podrías ir a la biblioteca y estudiar las dos horas. No te vendría mal mejorar un poco tus calificaciones**-sugirió el ojiazul.

-**Hey no voy mal, en ninguna saqué menos de 8**

-**Puedes intentar ballet, mate-atletas, ajedrez, club de ciencias, música**-enlistó el mayor de los tres.

-**Nada de eso me gusta, Julián**.

-**Ja si claro, antes no había forma de quitarte tu tutu sin que lloraras**- se burló el otro pelinegro.

-**Eso era cuando tenía 5 años, además dijiste que otro deporte no.**

-**Pues si no te gusta nada, ¿por qué no mejor buscas un empleo?**-preguntó el pelinegro aún en tono de burla a lo que le siguió un pequeño silencio.

-…**Pensándolo bien, creo que extraño** **cantar y tocar mi guitarra, hare la prueba hoy.**

-**Buena niña, solo tienes que hablar con Marco Antonio para que te deje entrar a ti y a Melisa**- explicó el rubio con una sonrisa tierna pero burlona- **No creo que se rehúse, especialmente si tu hermano Dilan está a tu lado cuando se lo pidas.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?-** alegó el pelinegro

**-Porque tú me convenciste-**concluyó con una sonrisa victoriosa la chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ese mismo día, 8:15pm, en un edificio frente a la escuela de Cristal.**

Raphael llevaba más de media hora sentado en ese lugar, esperando la salida de la chica que conoció la noche anterior, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, sus dudas sobre si era el lugar correcto aumentaban. Creía haber estado seguro del nombre que le había dado la chica durante la conversación que habían mantenido, incluso había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para deshacerse de sus hermanos fingiendo seguir enojado por la discusión de antes de la cual ni siquiera recordaba porque había sido.

Un largo rato después la espera terminó pues vio a la pelinegra salir por la puerta principal junto con otras chicas de peinados que lucían rebeldes, ellas parecían insistirle en algo a lo que la chica de ojos azul pálido solo le restaba importancia. Al final pareció convencerlas pues todas se retiraron, unas a los automóviles que las esperaban y otras a la parada del autobús.

Cristal en cambio tomó rumbo sola en una dirección diferente a la de su casa. Raphael la siguió con cuidado saltando los edificios de la ciudad pero no calculó bien uno de sus saltos y terminó cayendo ruidosamente sobre unos botes de basura. La chica se acercó despacio sin reconocerlo y lista para atacar de ser necesario.

**-¿Raphael?-**preguntó una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir a la tortuga [N/A: como si se necesitara estar muy cerca ¬¬]

**-Emm…hola-**saludó el chico tortuga.

**-Hola, ¿qué haces? ¿No se supone que estarías patrullando?**

**-Quise tomar un descanso, pero te vi caminando sola y creí que sería bueno que hubiera alguien cerca en caso de que necesitaras ayuda**

**-mmm siendo así ¿me seguirías acompañando?**

**-Claro, ¿a dónde vas?**

**-A una tienda de artículos de música, necesito una uña para guitarra, unas baquetas, una bocina, y otras tonterías ahora que seré una rockera-**dijo la pelinegra con ironía.

**-Ya veo, pero ¿Crees que esté abierto a estas horas?**

**-Bueno New York es una de las ciudades que nunca duerme.**

**-Supongo que tienes razón.**

Ambos sabían que no estaría abierta esa clase de tienda a tales horas de la noche pero fue la única excusa que encontraron para estar un rato juntos, momento que alargaron al esconderse por el mínimo ruido y _avanzando con cautela_. Para cuando llegaron a la tienda era obvio que habían cerrado desde hacía buen rato.

-**Supongo que nos demoramos bastante, lo siento**-se disculpó Rapha.

-**No tienes porque, no hay forma de que sea tu culpa. Ya vendré otro día**

**-Pero no los necesitarás pronto**-la chica no pudo contestar pues en ese momento sonó su celular.

**-¿Qué pasa, Dylan?**

-**Estoy fuera de esa tienda de ballet en la que Mark me recomendó comprar mis cosas.**

**-Si ya me di cuenta de que es tarde y está cerrado, estaré en casa en un rato más.**

-**No puede ser, que fastidio, ¿ahora qué hacemos?**

-**Sí, ya sé dónde está. Los veré ahí entonces**-y colgó.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**preguntó Raphael.

**-Parece que mi madre volvió a casa por unas cosas que dejó olvidadas y se encontró con mi padre. Como siempre, comenzaron a discutir y ahora ni mis hermanos ni yo podemos volver sin arriesgarnos a quedar en fuego cruzado, así que nos reuniremos en una tienda-restaurante de 24 horas para cenar y esperar a que alguno de nuestros progenitores ceda y salga de la casa, ¿quieres acompañarme hasta el lugar? Estoy segura que hay suficientes sombras para que te ocultes.**

**-Por supuesto.**

Y así lo hicieron, ambos anduvieron a paso lento entre las sombras (de nuevo) y en cuanto llegaron al lugar Angie entró para esperar a sus hermanos en una mesa junto a la ventana. Entre tanto Rapha se ocultó en el edificio de enfrente para poder observar a la chica hasta que estuviera seguro de que no se quedaba sola. Fue cuestión de minutos para que entraran en el lugar dos muchachos a quienes reconoció como hermanos de la pelinegra, tanto por el parecido de sus facciones y movimientos como por la forma "cariñosa" en la que el mayor de ellos tiraba de su cabello para llamar su atención.

**Nota: Voy a subir algo seguido los capítulos, ya que **_**Spirit-Dolly **_**me dio los documentos, hasta donde lo dejo así que…A disfrutar.**


	4. Atrapado en el acto

**-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche, Rapha?**

**-No te interesa-**Contestó malhumorado a su hermano mayor.

**-Pudimos habernos encontrado con el Krang o el clan del pie.**

-**Pero no pasó, ¿o sí? Ahora cálmate y déjame en paz-**Gruñó rogando en su interior que Leonardo dejara de fastidiarlo para poder reponer las horas de sueño que había perdido por andar pensando "tonterías", según él.

**-Rapha tiene razón, Leo, ¿qué te pasa?-**preguntó Donnie extrañado por la paranoia del líder del grupo.

**-De seguro tuvo otra de esas reflexivas pláticas con Splinter o tal vez su novia KARAI le dijo algo que lo puso histérico-**comentó burlón Raphael.

**-Karai ¡NO ES MI NOVIA! ¿Y qué si hablé con Splinter?, él tiene razón cuando dice que debemos estar juntos. No sabemos en qué momento el enemigo atacará**-Dijo en su clásico tono de héroe galáctico la tortuga azul pero cuando miró a su alrededor Rapha ya estaba profundamente dormido mientras Donnie desperdiciaba saliva tratando de explicarle a Mickey el funcionamiento de un aparato en el que estaba trabajando. Soltó un suspiro resignado**–Solo…estemos juntos en el próximo patrullaje.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ese mismo día, 5:13pm, Escuela Rosewood**

Cristal fue la primera en llegar a los baños de chicas del gimnasio donde momentos antes practicaba su rutina en las barras paralelas, prácticamente se arrancó la ropa de gimnasia, lanzándola a una banquilla y entró a una de las regaderas para darse un baño rápido solo para quitarse el sudor y salir corriendo a vestirse para la clase de música. Muchos podrían pensar que era una locura soportar esa rutina por elección propia pero para Angie de cierta forma era divertido.

Cinco minutos después se encontraba casi lista y de camino al auditorio, tratando de secar lo mejor posible su cabello antes de recogerlo en una coleta alta, algo apretada.

Al entrar en el estudio casi nadie le prestó atención, todas muy "concentradas" en sus calentamientos como para notar a una rezagada.

-**Hey Angie, veo que ya tienes los materiales necesarios para sobrevivir este infierno, ¿cómo los conseguiste tan rápido?-** preguntó una chica alta de cabello negro y rubio al final pulcramente recogido.

-**Dilan me compro la uña y las baquetas ayer antes de ir a su trabajo**-contestó mientras cepillaba velozmente su cabello, alzándolo para luego amarrarlo.

**-Awwwww que lingo que tus hermanos hagan esas cosas por ti-**dijo la muchacha en tono chillón.

**-Si…solo lo hiso porque Julián se lo ordenó ya que fue idea de Dilan desde un comienzo que entrara aquí**.

**-Aun así, es bastante adorable, en cambio no hay forma de que logre que mi hermana haga un simple favor por mi como ayudar con los deberes de la casa**-continuó la pelinegra-rubia mientras se ponía a afinar su bajo, mientras la pelinegra afinaba su guitarra.

La plática siguió por unos minutos hasta que Marco Antonio entró al auditorio y con esto la clase comenzó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**8:09pm, afuera de la escuela Rosewood**

Rapha rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y Cristal no hubiera salido aún de su clase. Deshacerse de sus hermanos había sido bastante difícil en esta ocasión, Leo no dejaba de hablar de la importancia de estar unidos especialmente con tantos enemigos alrededor y blah, blah, blah…francamente le importaba un pepino lo que dijera, él quería ver a la pelinegra y ningún discursó se lo impediría y menos si podía usar ese mismo para fingir otro enfado y salir corriendo al lugar en donde sabía vería a la chica.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia quien acababa de encontrarlo hasta que esa persona habló.

**-Así que aquí es a donde te escapabas-** dijo de pronto Leonardo detrás de Rapha sobresaltándolo.

**-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?**

**-Aaa nada solo siguiéndote para saber que te traías entre manos**-comentó con simpleza el líder.

-**Jajaja ¡TE ATRAPAMOS!, así que a ti también te gusta Abril ¿eh?**-acusó Mickey a su hermano.

**-¿QUEEE?-** Exclamó Donatello horrorizado.

-**Shhh, silencio ustedes dos**-trató de callarlos Rapha preocupado porque alguien los escuchara, especialmente si ese "alguien" era Cristy, quien no tardaba en salir.

**-Raphael, ¿cómo pudiste?-**dijo Donnie desconsolado sintiéndose traicionado.

**-No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que están hablando-**se defendió la tortuga de cinta roja.

**-Hablamos del hecho de que estás escondido fuera de la escuela de Abril, esperando misteriosamente y apuesto a que no es la primera vez- **dijo perspicazmente Mickey mientras Donnie ponía ojitos de tortuguita triste y golpeada en la lluvia.

**-Tienes razón, no es la primera vez, pero NO estoy esperando a Abril.**

-**A ¿no?-**preguntaron Donnie, Mickey y Leo al mismo tiempo.

**-No, ni siquiera sabía que esta era su escuela.**

**-Mentira, ella lo mencionó muchas veces antes**-acusó Mickey.

**-Pues simplemente no le prestó atención, a diferencia de Donnie que no me extrañaría que tuviera cada una de sus conversaciones grabadas-**Donatello estaba a punto de defenderse cuando Leo lo interrumpió para preguntar

**-Un momento, si no esperas a Abril, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Eeemm pues…yo…**

**-Hola-**saluda la dulce voz de una chica a un lado.


	5. Presentación formal

**-Hola-**saludó la pelinegra a los chicos tortuga haciéndolos soltar alaridos de sorpresa.

**-…Hola**-respondió Rapha.

**-¿Son tus hermanos?-**preguntó tranquila la chica.

**-Sí, ellos son…-**justo cuando iba a presentar a los demás estos se adelantaron.

**-Soy Miguel Ángel, puedes llamarme Mickey-**Se presentó el menor tomando y zarandeando enérgicamente la mano derecha de la chica a lo que esta solo sonrió.

**-Yo soy Donatello-** se presenta el otro sacudiendo la mano en el aire detrás de su hermano menor.

**-Y yo soy Leonardo, un placer conocerte-**termina la presentación el líder, tomando la mano de la chica una vez Mickey la soltó.

**-Amm…mucho gusto, soy Cristal Angelique West, soy amiga de Raphael-**se presenta Cristy algo extrañada por la forma tan confiada y amigable en que le hablaban.

**-Dime Rapha, ¿cuándo planeabas presentarnos a tu…amiga?-**preguntó Leonardo aunque realmente quería usar la palabra "novia".

**-Nos conocimos hace apenas 2 días-**contestó molesto la tortuga de cinta roja tratando de controlar el tono de voz por la presencia de la chica.

**-¿Y? Yo creo que es tiempo suficiente**-contrarrestó el mayor.

**-Oye, ¿cómo subiste aquí?-**inconscientemente Mickey cambió el tema de la conversación en el momento justo para evitar una pelea entre sus hermanos al cuestionar a la chica.

**-Oh…simplemente usé la escalera de incendios del edificio.**

**-¿EH? Pero aun así es algo alto del último piso de la escalera hasta aquí-**comentó esta vez Donatello asomándose por la orilla para ver la escalera.

**-Soy gimnasta, puedo hacer esa clase de saltos-**dijo orgullosa la pelinegra aunque realmente no había notado que era tan raro que hubiera podido saltar hasta ahí.

**-¿En serio? ¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿Tienes un maestro?**

**-Mickey, déjala respirar, además tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es la gimnasia-**lo detuvo Raphael en cuanto notó el sobresalto de la chica.

**-Está bien, yo me comporté igual cuando te conocí-**calmó Angie a Rapha y luego dirigió su atención a Mickey-**La gimnasia es un deporte en donde haces saltos y volteretas con diferentes aparatos o en el suelo, se trata de hacer los ejercicios con técnica, elegancia y precisión. Yo practico desde que tenía 4 años, antes tenía un maestro particular pero ahora entreno junto con todo el club de mi escuela con dos maestros que se encargan de todos nosotros.**

**-Wow, oye te ves fuerte ¿practicas artes marciales?-**preguntó nuevamente Mickey señalando el hecho de que en los brazos de la chica resaltaban unos pequeños músculos adecuados para su tamaño.

**-No realmente, pero mis hermanos practican Karate y Kickboxing, me enseñaron lo básico para defenderme y aprendí bastante de Krav Maga con unos amigos hace algunos años.**

**-¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Podemos conocerlos?-**Mickey se encontraba realmente entusiasmado con la nueva información y no notó la incomodidad que provocó en la muchacha y sus hermanos con la última pregunta.

**-Es suficiente, Mickey**-ordenó Leonardo pero Cristy se calmó y contestó a la pregunta.

**-No creo que sea buena idea presentarlos pero traigo fotos de ellos en un torneo-**sacó su celular y buscó los archivos para mostrárselos a la tortuga menor- **El rubio de ojos azules es Julián, es el mayor de nosotros tres y el de cabello negro-café y ojos miel es Dilan, el también en mayor que yo.**

**-oo los tres se parecen mucho-**Comentó inocente Mickey.

**-Obvio que se parecen, genio, son sus hermanos-**Lo sermonea Rapha a lo que el menor voltea la cabeza y continúa viendo las fotos de los muchachos.

**-Cristal, se hace tarde, ¿quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?-**pregunta Leonardo con intención de molestar a su hermano y ver su reacción ante tal sugerencia.

**-No hace falta**-responde la chica antes de que Rapha pueda siquiera enfurecerse-**Haré unas paradas antes así que será mucha molestia para ustedes y seguro tienen cosas que hacer.**

**-Además solo la retrasaríamos teniendo que asegurarnos de que nadie nos ve y sus hermanos se preocuparán-**aportó Raphael- **Y creo recordar que justo hoy me regañaste porque según tú, no hicimos el patrulleo como se debe, no creo que Splinter esté muy feliz si se repite.**

**-Bueno Rapha, solo creí que te gustaría pasar más tiempo con tu amiga-**Dijo de forma sugerente el líder del grupo a lo que el mencionado se sonrojó ligeramente.

-**Emm…bueno entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya de una vez, hasta luego-**Se despidió la chica cuando finalmente Mickey le devolvió su teléfono y saltó ágilmente hasta la escalera de incendios para bajar el resto como alguien "normal". Una vez se alejó Leo seguía con ganas de fastidiar a su hermanito de cinta roja.

**-¿Qué te pasa Rapha? ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con ella? O es que ¿acaso te molestó que nos lleváramos tan bien?**

**-¿Te quieres callar?-**cortó amenazadoramente Raphael.

**-No, no quiero. Antes te burlaste de Donnie y de mí por estar enamorados y ahora que estás en la misma posición es tu turno-**dijo en tono victorioso Leonardo.

**-Comencemos a patrullar de una vez-**dijo sonrojado Rapha partiendo rápidamente siendo seguido por el de cinta azul.

**-¿Te diste cuenta?-**preguntó Mickey a Donnie quienes se quedaron atrás.

**-¿De qué?**

**-Rapha no negó estar enamorado-**dijo atónito el menor. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio procesando la información, intercambiaron unas miradas y sonrieron malignamente para salir tras sus hermanos.

En definitiva esa sería una laaaarga noche para el pobre de Raphael.


	6. ¿Te gustaría ir a?

La mañana transcurría normal para los cuatro hermanos tortuga, entrenaban con Splinter hasta desfallecer. Todo parecía normal a excepción del hecho de que Raphael parecía distraído y más irritado que de costumbre, cometía errores de lo más ridículos y su sensei no paraba de golpearlo por cada uno de ellos hasta que finalmente llegó al límite de su paciencia.

**-ES SUFICIENTE, RAPHAEL. Si no puedes concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo te sugeriría que te retiraras para que dejes de estorbar a tus hermanos**-gritó furioso el hombre rata.

**-Ha…Hai sensei, lo siento-**contestó atemorizado Rapha.

**-Sensei, no seas tan estricto, Rapha solo está distraído por pensar en su nueva NOVIA**-lo "defendió" Leonardo a lo que Splinter cuestionó alzando las cejas con gran sorpresa.

**-¡¿QUEE?!…Ella no es mi novia…Será mejor que cierres la boca-**gritó desesperado y sonrojado el acusado.

**-He he y parece que está de mal humor porque anoche no pudo estar con ella a solas…muak muak muak-**dijo Mickey haciendo sonidos de besos frente a su hermano.

**-¡CÁLLATE TU TAMBIÉN SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!-**Rapha estaba cada vez más enojado.

**-Suficiente. Raphael, ¿son ciertas estas acusaciones?-**Cortó Splinter.

**-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, SENSEI. Es solo que…pues…conocí a una chica… **

**-Y la estuviste viendo a escondidas todo este tiempo**-continuó Mickey interrumpiendo a Rapha, quien solo pudo mirar enfadado a su hermano pues no podía negar lo que éste había dicho.

**-Ya veo-**dijo tranquilo Splinter-**Parece que no has aprendido nada de los errores de tus hermanos, Raphael.**

**-Sí, especialmente de los de Leo-**Interrumpió de nuevo Mickey.

**-Así es, ¿crees saber lo suficiente de ella para confiar?-**preguntó sabiamente el maestro.

**-Sé que ella no es mala, sensei- **Se defendió Rapha.

**-Eso mismo decía Leo y casi nos matan en varias ocasiones-**otra vez Mickey acertando en el blanco.

**-¡OYE!-**trató de defenderse Leo pero Rapha lo cortó.

**-No hay forma de que compares a Cristy con Karai, porque es una chica normal.**

**-Sí, una chica normal que puede saltar tan alto como nosotros y se nota que es baste fuerte-**dijo Mickey.

**-Es porque practica gimnasia, ella misma te lo dijo ayer-**siguió defendiendo Rapha.

**-Suficiente-**cortó Splinter al ver que Mickey volvería a hablar-**Raphael, no puedes estar seguro de que esa chica no sea peligrosa basado solo en lo que ella te dice. Necesitas obtener tu propia información de otra fuente.**

**-Y ¿por qué no le preguntamos a Abril?-**habló por primera vez Donatello-**Están en la misma escuela, aún si no la conoce, fácilmente puede investigar sobre ella.**

**-Esa es una buena idea, Donatello. Pregúntenle hoy mismo en cuanto llegue-**sentenció el hombre rata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-¡¿CRISTAL ANGELIQUE WEST?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando Rapha!-**gritó alarmada y horrorizada la chica de cabellos naranja-**Ella es mala, no puedes ser amigo de ella.**

Raphael solo pudo quedarse ahí, paralizado, mientras los demás lo observaban serios, como diciendo "Te lo dije".

**-¿Cómo que mala? Ella es una chica normal, vive con su familia y va a la escuela al igual que tú.**

**-Sí, eso es ahora, pero antes ella era incontrolable. En la escuela se la pasaba haciendo revueltas por cualquier cosa, aunque debo admitir que la situación escolar mejoró gracias a eso-**dijo esto último en un susurro más para sí misma que para los demás- **pero además existen rumores de que antes ella era una especie de pandillera y que solo estaba en la escuela porque ahí hacía varios negocios con maestros y alumnos.**

**-Tú lo dijiste, son rumores, no puedes probarlo.**

**-Rapha, tu más que nadie notaste todos los errores que tuve con Karai, no los cometas tú también con Cristal.**

**-No lo haré, porque ella no es Karai, Cristy es buena y confío en ella.**

**-¿Confías tanto en ella como para traerla a nuestro hogar?-**preguntó serio su maestro.

**-Hai, sensei-**contestó seguro el chico.

**-Bien, pues entonces hazlo**-ordenó Splinter sorprendiendo a todos quienes gritaron un simultáneo "_¿QUÉ?_"-**Trae a esa chica aquí para que pueda conocerla y formar mi propia impresión de ella, pero si algo sucede…**

**-Tomaré la responsabilidad, sensei-**finalizó decidido Raphael.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ese mismo día 8:43, por las calles de Nueva York.**

Angelique había esperado encontrarse de nuevo con Raphael al salir de la escuela, pero después de esperar un rato en el callejón del edificio donde el día anterior había conocido a los hermanos tortuga supo que Rapha no iba a llegar, así que emprendió el camino a su casa.

Llegó sin ninguna complicación a su hogar en donde sus hermanos ya la esperaban, uno haciendo deberes de la escuela y el otro preparando la cena para los tres.

**-Te tardaste, estaba por llamarte-**la reprendió Julián sin dejar de remover la sartén que tenía en el fuego.

**-Lo siento-**se disculpó con mayor pesar del que realmente quería mostrar dejando a sus hermanos atónitos quienes inmediatamente voltearon a verla preocupados.

-¿**Qué ocurrió? ¿Alguien te hiso algo? ¿Te molestaron en la clase de música?-**cuestionó Dilan levantándose de la mesa en donde anteriormente leía un libro en busca de las respuestas de su tarea para acercarse rápidamente a su hermana colocando una mano en su hombro y con la otra tomado una de las de la menor.

**-¿Qué? No, no es nada de eso**- trató de calmarlo la chica.

**-¿Marco Antonio ha sido muy duro contigo?-**preguntó esta vez Julián.

**-No, escuchen, solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo. Para mañana estaré bien, solo necesito dormir.**

**-Bien, eso no será problema, ahora ve a prepararte para cenar-**Ordenó el mayor de los tres.

**-Espera, ¿cómo que no será problema?-**Preguntó Angie confundida.

**-¿No lo recuerdas? Se supone que mañana hay asamblea de maestros en quién sabe dónde y se cancelarán las clases todo el día-**Explicó el rubio.

**-A claro, lo había olvidado.**

**-Tienes que estar bastante mal si olvidaste algo como eso, ¿segura que solo estás cansada?-**dijo burlonamente el hermano de en medio.

**-Muy gracioso.**

**-Sube a cambiarte, subiremos contigo en un rato**-ordenó nuevamente Julián.

**-Oh cierto, esta vez toca en tu habitación**-dijo Dilan.

**-¿Ahora a quién se le olvidan las cosas?-**preguntó la menor corriendo hacia las escaleras antes de que su hermano pudiera hacerle algo.

Un rato más tarde los tres hermanos se encontraban cenando en la pieza de la menor viendo la televisión que esta tenía, conversando de su día y de los planes para el día siguiente. Después se lavaron y fueron a dormir bastante apretados todos juntos en la cama de la chica que por suerte se cambiaba a tamaño King y de alguna forma lograban caber.

Habían comenzado los tres con la cabeza hacia la cabecera, Julián en medio con el brazo izquierdo bajo su cabeza y el brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Cristal que estaba acomodada en su costado boca arriba con los brazos sobre su abdomen (como muerto en ataúd). Forest estaba al otro lado boca abajo con la cabeza volteada hacia sus hermanos y sus manos bajo su mejilla derecha, pero para cuando se acercaba la media noche ya estaban hechos un nudo, de alguna forma Angelique había logrado ponerse en medio de sus hermanos ahora en una posición completamente relajada con una pierna extendida en "el lado" de Dilan, un brazo sobre sus ojos y el otro aún en su abdomen, Julián se volteó boca abajo cuando, dormido, sintió a "La monstruo" rodar sobre él, para así darle espacio a la chica sin que lo aplastara (aunque no sería la primera vez que alguno de sus hermanitos se durmiera sobre él), y terminó con el brazo y la pierna izquierdos colgando de la cama. Por último, Forest si se había medio despertado cuando su hermana cayó sobre él, se incorporó en la cama solo para voltearse boca arriba, acomodar su cabeza en el vientre de la chica y dejar sus piernas apoyadas en la pared.

Esa fue la escena que se topó Raphael cuando llegó a la ventana de la habitación para ver a la chica. Su primera impresión fue de ternura al ver lo unidos que eran los tres, pero luego se preguntó que hacían los dos chicos en la habitación de la pelinegra si la primera vez que había estado ahí ella había dormido sola. ¿Sería que le había pasado algo malo a la chica y sus hermanos se quedaron con ella para que se sintiera segura? O tal vez siempre dormían juntos pero aquella vez los había corrido para poder atenderlo a él. Esa última idea hiso que una calidez se instalara en el pecho de Raphael.

Tocó despacio la ventana, preparado para esconderse en caso de que los muchachos se despertaran, cosa que no ocurrió, ninguno de los tres hizo ademán de salir del mundo de los sueños. Volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte y esta vez notó cómo la chica apretaba un poco los puños y fruncía los labios, luego retiró el brazo que mantenía sobre sus ojos y levantó ligeramente la cabeza posando su vista en la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, de no haber sido porque sus hermanos estaban en su cama, seguro habría saltado de ella para correr a abrir para que entrara Rapha.

Angie miró a los muchachos en su cama, quitó la cabeza de Dilan de su vientre sin mucho cuidado y sin embargo éste siguió durmiendo tras fruncir un poco el ceño pero cuando la chica se estaba por levantar la voz de su hermano Julián la sobresaltó.

**-¿A dónde vas, enana?**

**-Eeemm… ¿al baño?-**Contestó ella nerviosa de que el chico se levantara y viera a Raphael en la ventana.

**-Saluda a Joanne de mi parte…-**y con este comentario supo que su hermano estaba completamente dormido. Salió de la cama como pudo y fue a la ventana para salir con Rapha y subir por la escalera de incendios hasta el techo de la casa.

-**Hace un poco de frío, hubieras traído algo para cubrirte-**dijo la tortuga viendo el ligero pijama que llevaba la chica.

**-Así estoy bien, mis hermanos podrían despertar si me pongo a buscar algo.**

**-Cierto, ¿duermen juntos a menudo?**

**-He…No, hoy solo es porque mañana no tenemos clases así que tendremos "día de hermanos".**

**-¿Día de hermanos?**

**-Sí, normalmente lo hacemos el primer sábado de cada mes pero también aprovechamos los días libres. Nos la pasamos todo el día juntos: de compras, viendo películas, jugando videojuegos, comiendo si parar y cosas así.**

**-Ya veo, entonces son muy unidos.**

**-Sí, ahora lo somos-**Dijo con melancolía mal disfrazada tras una ligera sonrisa.

**-¿No lo eran antes? ¿Qué cambió?**

**-…Ocurrieron cosas que no debieron, nos lastimaron y nos dimos cuenta de lo importante que era estar unidos los tres, pues nunca se sabe si la gente que te rodea estará cuando la necesites-**Un incómodo silencio le siguió al comentario de la chica que ella misma rompió**-Como sea…me agradaron tus hermanos, son…**

**-¿Revoltosos?**

**-He, algo, pero también son muy alegres. Me sorprendió la confianza con la que me hablaron. Creí que serían algo más reservados con las personas.**

**-Sí, supongo que es la costumbre. Tenemos a otra amiga humana y la tratamos como a uno de nosotros, creo que sienten que pueden hacer lo mismo contigo-**Este comentario salió de la boca de Raphael con un toque de disgusto que pasó desapercibido por la chica quien se enfocó otro punto.

**-Oh…y…esa otra amiga ¿pasa mucho tiempo con ustedes?-**preguntó tratando de disimular los extraños celos que por alguna razón estaba sintiendo.

**-Algo, ella va todas las tardes a nuestra guarida después de la escuela para entrenar con nuestro maestro y pasar un rato con nosotros.**

**-Hmm ya veo, entonces ustedes también son muy unidos.**

**-No tanto, al menos yo no, ella solo es una amiga**-Rapha trataba de justificarse ante la chica al notar la molestia en su voz-**Casi no hablo con ella, además yo quería que tú también fueses a mi…a nuestra guarida, si te parece bien, no es elegante ni nada pero sería agradable tenerte ahí y pasar más tiempo juntos…me refiero a todos nosotros: tú, yo y mis hermanos…Emm dime ¿te gustaría?**

Angelique había quedado en shock por la pregunta, ¿Qué si le gustaría ir a la guarida de Raphael?

**-Me encantaría-**contestó entusiasmada en cuanto terminó de procesar la información.

**-Genial, ¿qué día podrías ir?**

**-Mañana a las tres de la tarde, Dilan tiene práctica de soccer, Julián trabaja y mi maestro de gimnasia asistirá a una asamblea de maestros que supuestamente durará todo el día así que tengo dos horas libres antes de las clases de música.**

**-Vaya, tu horario es muy ocupado. A esa hora no hay sombras donde esconderme.**

**-Oh es verdad, lo olvidaba…Amm ¿y si me dices más o menos por dónde es y me dejas algún rastro para que pueda llegar al lugar exacto?-**propuso la chica

**-Es una buena idea-**dijo Rapha y después le dio indicaciones de un callejón cercano a la entrada de guarida en dónde le dejaría unas marcas para que siguiera. Una vez terminadas las explicaciones fue hora de que Cristal entrara nuevamente a su casa antes de que sus hermanos notaran su ausencia. Rapha acompañó a la chica hasta la ventana de su habitación para después volver a subir al techo del edificio.

**-Aaaahhh ¿No fue eso muy dulce? ¿Te preocupaba que se pudiera enfermar y no fuera mañana a nuestra casa?-**se escuchó la voz burlona de Leonardo refiriéndose a cuando Rapha le había sugerido a la pelinegra usar algo más abrigador.

**-Cállate-**fue la única respuesta del de cinta roja.

**-Oh vamos Rapha, no creo que a Cristy le agrade que seas tan amargado.**

**-No la llames "**_**Cristy**_**".**

**-¿Crees que solo tú tienes derecho a llamarla así? Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?**

**-La conociste apenas ayer así que bájale a la confianza.**

**-Lo que digas, Rapha. Ahora vamos con Mickey y Donnie. A menos que quieras quedarte a vigilar el sueño de tu querida.**

**-¿Celoso? Al menos yo puedo visitarla a su casa y verla todos los días, y ¿tú cada cuándo puedes ver a Karai? Ah sí, cada vez que SU PADRE trata de EXTERMINARNOS**-por fin pudo contratacar el pobre de Raphael y esta vez fue a Leo a quien solo le quedó fruncir el ceño y guardar silencio.

**-Vámonos de una vez.**

Oh si, Raphael ya estaba tomándole el ritmo a la situación.


	7. Nueva en la guarida

**-Mickey, deja de ensuciar ¿quieres?**-gritó desesperado Rapha a su hermano menor quien acababa de tirar unas cuantas migajas de pan de pizza en el suelo.

**-Vamos, cálmate, Rapha. Por más que limpies este lugar seguirá siendo una alcantarilla-**dijo Leonardo.

**-Sí, no creo que a Cristal le importe mucho si no le importa el hecho de que seamos tortugas-**señaló Donatello.

**-Es fácil para ustedes decirlo, la novia de Leo es una kunoichi del clan del pie que afortunadamente nunca ha estado aquí y a la de Donnie le salvamos la vida así que no es muy exigente en cuanto al ambiente-**se defendió Rapha a lo que sus hermanos solo pudieron ponerse rojos tanto por la vergüenza como por el enfado.

**-Relájate, hermano, si la chica en verdad te aprecia no le importará en dónde vivas-**dijo esta vez Miguel Ángel con su tono más tranquilo mientras se llevaba a la boca el último trozo de su preciada pizza.

**-¡QUE DEJES DE ENSUCIAR!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**7:39am, casa de la familia West.**

**-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no muevas de lugar mi portafolios?! Si lo dejo en la cómoda es por una razón-**la voz histérica de la señora West sonaba por los pasillos y alcanzaba a penetrar ligeramente en la habitación de Cristal quien, conociendo a sus padres, la adaptó para que fuera a prueba de ruidos, pero al parecer todo tenía un límite.

**-¿Y qué quieres que haga, mujer? ¿Que use los mismos calzones todos los días? Encima de que nunca lavas ropa y dejas tus mugres bloqueando mis cajones**-Esta vez era el señor West quien vociferaba.

**-¿Cuánto más seguirán así? Tengo hambre**- preguntó hastiado Dilan quien estaba extendido por toda la cama de su hermana mientras ésta jugaba con su cachorro quien estaba acostado en su abdomen.

**-Aún les queda media hora antes de comenzar a gritarse que están retrasados por estarse peleando**- contestó con resignación la chica al ver la hora en su reloj de pared.

**-Aaaaaggg no creo soportar tanto-**se quejó el pelinegro.

**-Pues entonces salgamos de aquí. Otto ya debe haber abierto el restaurante-**propuso el mayor de los tres anudando los cordones de sus tenis.

**-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que salgamos en pijama a desayunar?-**preguntó incrédulo el hermano de en medio.

**-Mmmm ¿Por qué no?- **dijo la chica levantándose y colocando a su ya dormido perrito en su casa de muñecas para comenzar a buscar sus propios tenis- **Si no te agrada la idea te puedo prestar algo, estoy segura que tengo un vestido lo bastante grande para ti.**

**-Ja Ja muy graciosa-** contestó Dilan levantándose para también localizar su calzado.

**-Apúrense enanos, no se me va a quitar el hambre esperándolos-** ordenó el rubio.

Después de unos momentos los tres hermanos salían lo más silenciosamente posible por la ventana de la habitación de Angelique y bajaban por la escalera de incendios para dirigirse a un pequeño restaurante que estaba a dos cuadras de su casa.

-**Ven estaba abierto-**Dijo Julián con una sonrisa-**Si esperábamos a que papá y mamá terminaran de pelear…**

-**Hubiera muerto de hambre**-Se quejo Dilan al momento que entro al restaurante. Cristy y Julián rieron un poco antes de entrar también y empezar a leer el menú que Dilan prácticamente se estaba saboreando todo.

Al final Dilan ordeno huevos con tocino y una taza de café, Julián una ensalada de frutas y un vaso de café lechero (Muy famoso aquí en México), y la chica pidió un vaso de jugo de naranja y unos waffles con miel, cajeta, helado, mermelada, miel maple, leche condensada, chocolate derretido, chocolate en trozos y fresas.

**-Te va a dar diabetes por tanto dulce**-Le reprocho Julián, mientras tomaba su café lechero con tranquilidad.

**-Es mi problema ¿No? Además… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Siempre hago ejercicio para evitar la diabetes o esas cosas**-Dijo picando un tenedor en el Waffle y llevándoselo a la boca.

Los 3 desayunaron tranquilamente, entre bromas y risas. 1 hora y media después terminaron de desayunar y regresaron al departamento, subiendo por la escalera contra incendios, al entrar al cuarto de la chica se dieron cuenta de que sus padres, al parecer ya habían abandonado la casa, a lo que ellos pudieron respirar aliviados y los dos mayores fueron a sus cuartos a cambiarse de ropa, mientras la más chica preparo su ropa para pensar en cómo saldría vestida para ir a ver a Rapha y sus hermanos.

**-Monstruo, apúrate, Julián tiene que lavar la ropa, y yo el baño principal, a ti te toca la sala.**

**-Ya oí.**

Luego ella se puso encima de su ropa un delantal blanco (O que en su mejor tiempo fue blanco) y uso una pañoleta roja para amarrar su cabello negro y se puso unos guantes de hule y un cubre bocas para ir a hacer el aseo de la casa, bajo a su cachorro al piso y le dio un juguete para que jugara con algo mientras ella limpiaba. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos y ya se escuchaba el estruendo de la música Rock a todo volumen del cuarto de baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**2:40 pm Alcantarillas de Nueva York**

Un muchacho-tortuga de antifaz rojo verifico por milésima vez que la casa estuviera decente y presentable, se encamino nervioso a la salida de la guarida, cuando escucho a sus hermanos.

**-Tranquilízate solo vendrá a conocer al sensei, y además nos conocerá más a fondo, ni que le fueras a pedir matrimonio…**-Escucho a Leo desde el sillón comiendo pizza, mirándolo burlonamente- **Buenos, al menos no todavía.**

**-Mira Lelonardo, tú no te metas que me desconcentras, y les advierto, si encuentro un solo objeto fuera de su sitio ¡SE GANARAN UN BOLETO SOLO DE IDA DIRECTITO A LA…!**

**-Raphael-**Interrumpió la rata a su hijo que estaba a punto de soltar una grosería- **No creo que a esa chica le guste que trates así a tus hermanos. Y si es como dices no creo que le importe que vivamos aquí. A propósito ¿No se te hace tarde para recoger a esa jovencita?**

Eso pareció calmar un poco al de rojo, ya que salió casi volando de la guarida. Sus hermanos solo soltaron las tremendas carcajadas mientras Splinter negaba con la cabeza, estos jóvenes de hoy en día, pensó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**2:59 pm En un callejón, cerca del edificio Bayerly.**

Una pelinegra, junto a un cachorro blanco-que fácil le cabía en los bolsillos de su pantalón- estaba esperando a que apareciera el chico de rojo, se encontró con un par de marcas en unas paredes, que reconoció como las que el chico prometió ponerle para que encontrara, el camino, ella sonrió mientras su cachorro jugaba con una rata pequeña, tal vez más grande que él, ella solo estaba al pendiente de que no se fueran a morder entre sí, porque era MUY sobre protectora con ese cachorrito.

Al segundo que dieron las 3:00pm se abrió la tapa de una alcantarilla y de allí salió Rapha con una sonrisa.

**-Hola Cristy-**Dijo cuando salió por completo de la alcantarilla, y se fijo en el cachorrito que se le acerco moviendo su colita muy contento**-Hola…Spike.**

El perro le "_Contesto_" con un ladrido pequeño, y la chica río por lo bajo pero el ninja de rojo claramente la escucho.

**-¿De qué te ríes?**

**-De nada**-Conteniendo la risa**-¿Ya nos vamos?**

Rapha solo la miro y le sonrió tomo al perrito en su verde mano y luego señalo con la otra la alcantarilla.

**-Después de usted.**

Ella miro extrañada a la tortuga y luego a la alcantarilla, y así sucesivamente hasta que la chica entendió, más o menos y bajó las escaleras de la alcantarilla, seguida de Rapha y Spike cachorro. Una vez que llegaron al fondo dejo a Spike en el suelo.

**-Ven, te están esperando.**

Ella lo siguió con Spike en su hombro izquierdo, y siguió al de rojo, iban platicando de temas sin importancia, o eso pensaba la chica, porque al de rojo le encantaba oírla hablar. En un momento llego a una estación de tren aparentemente abandonada, en cuanto escucho unas risas y voces que se le hicieron muy conocidas.

**-¿Vives aquí?**

**-Sí, aquí con toda mi familia.**

En ese momento los 2 entraron a la guarida y se encontraron con Donnie, Leo y Mikey jugando en uno de los tantos videojuegos de la guarida, y todos gritando porque Leo ganara el nivel y se movía como lombriz intentando pasar el nivel. Rapha tenía ganas de lanzárseles encima por no haber saludado a la pelinegra y Cristal tenía ganas de reír al ver lo divertidos que se veían los hermanos tortuga. El ladrido de un perrito hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la entrada y se encontraron con un furioso Raphael, una sonriente Angelique y un pequeño cachorro colgando del hombro izquierdo de la chica. Mikey inmediatamente se lanzo al perrito y lo apachurro contra su plantón.

**-Ohh, ¿No es la cosa MÁS adorable que han visto? Después de mi claro está**-Dijo mientras le acariciaba todo lo acariciable al pequeño cachorro.

**-Hola Cristal-**Saludo el de morado desde su lugar agitando la mano, y ella correspondió con una sonrisa.

**-Hola Cristy ¿Tuviste problemas para llegar?-**Dijo Leo, mientras le rodeaba la espalda con uno de sus brazos, queriendo ocasionarle celos a su hermano, quien estaba a punto de saltarle encima del azul, cuando…

**-Veo que nuestra invitada por fin llego-**Dijo una rata gigante saliendo del Dojo que dejo atónita a la adolecente, mientras Rapha rogaba mentalmente que todo saliera bien.


	8. 8 Como mutamos

Cris se quedo paralizada en su lugar por haber visto a una rata gigante en forma de hombre, no es que le dieran miedo, pero las ratas no eran sus animales favoritos.

**-Mucho gusto-**Dijo la rata una vez estando frente a ella.

**-El…El gusto es mío señor…-**La chica después de un momento salió de su impresión y le extendió la mano**-Mi nombre es Cristal Angelique West. **

**-Splinter…Señorita-**Dijo estrechando su mano, y ella le sonrió**-Acompáñeme si no le molesta**-Dijo entrando al Dojo, Angelique volteo a ver a Rapha y él levanto un pulgar en forma de suerte y le sonrió para darle confianza. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió a la rata.

Los demás lo siguieron en silencio. Querían ver que pensaba sensei de esa chica. Ella lo siguió hasta el Dojo que tenía un bonito árbol, a ella le encantaban los arboles pero se notaba que este estaba muy bien cuidado… En eso vio a Splinter observando 2 fotografías, una era de un hombre de cabellos negros junto a una bella mujer y una bebe. La otra foto era del mismo hombre pero 4 niños de no más de 5 años que se notaban muy apegados a aquel hombre. Eran un niño pelinegro de ojos azul marino, un niño castaño de ojos rojizos, un pelirrojo de ojos verde esmeralda y un rubio de ojos azul clarito y con muchas pecas en su carita.

**-Disculpe la pregunta pero… ¿Quiénes son ellos?-**

**-En esa foto el hombre soy yo, la mujer es mi querida esposa Tang Shen y la bebe es mi hija Miwa-**Le dijo la rata con firmeza pero a la vez con nostalgia, la chica se acerco a ver mejor la foto.

**-La bebe… Es muy hermosa…**-Dijo ella observando fijamente la foto.

**-Si…Y en esta foto somos yo y mis hijos adoptivos.**

La chica miro la foto y sonrió…

**-Eran muy tiernos…Están tan lindos-**Dijo observando a los cuatro niños que estaban atrás de ella, sonrojados a más no poder.

**-De hecho… Esos niños…-**Empezó Leo que estaba un poco sonrojado-**Somos… O fuimos nosotros… Alguna vez…**

**-¿Enserio?- **Dijo la chica asombrada.

**-Veras…**-Comenzó Splinter con voz seria-**Hace muchos años…Cuando yo era humano me enamore de una mujer… Su nombre era Tang Shen… Pero no era el único… Mi viejo amigo de la infancia Oroku Sakí también competía por su atención… Me insulto frente a ella… Y mil cosas más… Pero ella me eligió a mí. Después de casarnos tuvimos una bebita llamada Miwa…Pero Oroku Sakí convirtió nuestra rivalidad en un odio profundo… Termino atacándome. Pero el golpe le dio a mi querida esposa… Destructor me culpo y terminamos en una batalla feroz que le arrebato la vida a mi querida Miwa.**

**-Como lo siento…-**Dijo Angelique con ganas de llorar, la historia era muy trágica** -Pero… Como es que usted es una rata y ellos tortugas…**

**-Veras…Hace muchos años… Adopte a 4 niños revoltosos de una "Casa Hogar"…**

**-Nosotros…-**Dijo Mikey con una sonrisa.

**-Sí… ¡No interrumpas!-**Mikey bajo la cabeza avergonzado y la chica solo rio por lo de Mikey…Pero a Rapha no le hizo gracia-**Acabábamos de salir de un acuario que estaba en la ciudad por que los niños tocaron las tortugas sin permiso**-Dijo viendo severamente a hijos…Y ellos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados**-En un momento chocamos con un hombre…Algo no me agrado de él y decidí seguirle… En un momento los vi intercambiando un frasco extraño…Cuando estaba por llamar a la policía, sin querer pise una rata y esta me mordió para luego salir corriendo… Esos sujetos me vieron y trataron de matarme y llevarse a mis niños…Obviamente no iba a permitirlo… pero sin que me diera cuenta aquel frasco cayó al piso, sacando su contenido y los niños salieron a ver que era y sin querer lo tocaron al igual que yo… Y así nos convertimos en la familia más extraña.**

**-Impresionante.**

**-No te parece aterrador y traumatizante-**Dijo Leo para comprobar que no fuera mala como dijo Abril.

**-No… Algo loco si pero…La prueba son ustedes…Creo que es algo muy interesante…**

**-Supongo que sabe que no puedo estar seguro de que sepa todo de nosotros…**

**-Descuide no le diré a nadie…Es más… ¿Quién me creería?**

-**Es un muy buen punto…-**Dijo Leo dándole la razón a la muchacha…

En eso sonó el teléfono de la chica.

**-Hola… Marie ¿Cómo estás?… No hoy no hubo clases… ¿Qué?… Hay no, no es justo… Sí voy…**

**-¿Qué pasa?**-Le pregunto Mikey que cargaba al perrito…

**-El profesor adelanto la clase y solo tengo 20 minutos para llegar… Lo lamento chicos debo irme…** -Se levanto de su posición y le hizo una reverencia al sensei y toma a Spike que se puso junto a ella**-Nos vemos…**

**-Cristy…-**Ella se detiene y mira a la tortuga de bandana roja…**-Este… ¿Quieres que te lleve?**

Los otros 4 hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír… Y el de bandana roja solo se aguantaba las ganas de lanzarse encima de ellos.

**-Gracias Rapha… Pero ya le envié un mensaje a mi prima y ella me llevara en su moto y ella traerá mi guitarra… Pero nos vemos mañana ¿Si?**

**-De-De acuerdo…-**Dijo algo decepcionado pero feliz de haberla visto.

**-Pero no puedo llevar a Spike a la escuela y no me va a dar tiempo…**

**-Te lo damos en la noche cuando llegues a tu casa-**Dijo Leo parándose junto a Rapha.

**-Muchas gracias…Bueno… Me voy… Chao.**

La chica abandono la guarida a toda velocidad. Luego las miradas se pusieron en Splinter…

**-¿Y bien sensei?**-Pregunto Mikey volviendo a jugar con el perrito.

**-Me agrada…Se ve que es buena chica… Pero siento algo… Muy peculiar en ella… No se ve mala pero siento que debemos conocerla más a fondo…Raphael.**

**-¿Si?**

**-Vigílala en todo momento… A partir de mañana…**

**-Hai sensei.**

En cuanto salieron Donnie, Mikey y Rapha, Splinter hablo con Leo.

**-Vigílala tú también hijo mío. Que Raphael no interponga sus sentimientos por su deber por muy duro que sea…**

**-Hai sensei.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica caminaba de un lado a otro en una esquina no muy lejos de la alcantarilla…

**-Vamos, mujer, ¿Qué tanto haces que no vienes? Eres una tonta Ka…**-En eso una moto negra con rojo se estaciono cerca de ella y allí había una chica con un casco del mismo color**- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?**

**-Tuve que convencer a mi padre de que venía por ti, Orokana-**Le dijo la chica mientras su prima subía en la parte trasera.

**-¿Y mis cosas, Baka?- **Le dijo mirando a todos lados.

**-Le dije a un amigo peludo que las llevara a la escuela-**Arranco la moto a todo lo que daba y llegaron 5 minutos antes de que empezara la clase.

**-Mira es la limosina de enfrente-**Dijo señalando una limosina que estaba en la entrada una vez que la chica se bajara. Una vez frente a la limusina una puerta se abrió y un tipo con la cara tapada le extendió una mochila y una guitarra roja. Cuando la tomo el sujeto entro y la limusina arranco a toda velocidad.

**-Mi tío sigue trabajando con gente extraña…**-Afirmo Angelique una vez que se ajustara su mochila.

**-Iras el fin de semana a mi casa ¿No?**

**-Sí, Dilan dijo que no abría problema… Me tengo que ir. Adiós, Baka.**

**-Nos vemos, Orokana-**Le dijo su prima y subió a la moto a toda velocidad que se dirigía a una iglesia abandonada.

**A partir de ahora los capítulos son completamente míos. Espero sus Reviews. Chao**


	9. Secretos

La jornada de la escuela termino y Cris salía de la escuela con una chica de cabello ondulado castaño claro, ojos verde pasto, con pantalón de mezclilla y blusa naranja.

** -Oye… Dentro de poco será el festival de Halloween ¿Ya tienes pareja?- **Le pregunto la ojiverde.

**-No quiero ir… Solo es una excusa para echarme en cara que otra vez me digan todo mundo "Que disfraz tan original" cuando aun ni siquiera me he puesto ni una diadema… Es obvio que nadie me va a invitar Marie.**

**-Raymond ha estado mirándote toda la semana… No me digas que no está para comérselo… Quisiera ser tú.**

**-Raymond no me habla desde que me mude…**

**-Exacto… Ha hablado con cada chica de la escuela… Pero eres la única persona que veo que se le queda viendo en clase de educación física y en el almuerzo.**

**-En educación física porque estamos en el mismo equipo de box y en el almuerzo siempre está viendo el letrero de los anuncios que está detrás de donde yo siempre me siento.**

Marie suspira y camina a la salida donde las esperaba un muchacho de cabello negro de ojos marrones en una camioneta.

**-Oye hermano…Verdad que puedo ir con Cristal a una piyamada-**Le pregunto Marie al muchacho.

**-No se… Si tú quieres ir… Adelante-**Le dijo el chico de cabello negro con sarcasmo.

**-Rafael Ángel… Es el fin de semana… Por favor-**Le pidió Marie.

El muchacho suspiro cansado y le hablo a las dos**- Solo el sábado y el domingo te quiero en casa ¿Entendido?**

Las dos abrazaron al muchacho con ganas**-Gracias.**

**-Ya… Ya par de chicles… Vámonos Marie-**Dijo subiendo a la camioneta.

**-Hasta mañana Cris-**Dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

**-Hasta mañana Marie- **Dijo cruzando los brazos mientras veía a Marie irse en la camioneta.

En cuanto la camioneta se fue ella empezó a caminar para llegar a su casa… Sin saber que era seguida de 4 tortugas mutantes, una chica pelinaranja y un perrito por los tejados…

**-¿Que les parece chicos?- **Le pregunto la pelinaranja a las tortugas.

**-No sé ni para que venimos Abril, solo vimos que platicaba con esa chica y con ese muchacho-**Le dijo Leo intrigado.

**-Pues para que descubran como es ella en realidad y…-**En ese momento se quedo callada y con la boca abierta hasta que sonrió de la emoción-**Hay** **por Dios, es Raymond Diamond, el capitán del equipo de Boxeo.**

-**¿Donde?-**Pregunto emocionado el pequeño de naranja. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era pero estaba emocionado de conocer gente nueva…Pero el ninja de morado no estaba nada contento.

**-Allí esta-**Dijo soñadora y ladeando la cabeza enamorada. El de morado coloco su laptop en el tejado, tecleo un par de botones y pudieron escuchar lo que pasaba frente a ellos en ese momento.

**-Oye West… West espera por favor.**

La mencionada se detuvo y se encontró con un apuesto muchacho de ojos azul aqua y de cabello rubio obscuro lacio que corría hacia ella con una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones ajustados y botas de motociclista.

**-Hola Diamond- **Dijo con una sonrisa cortes.

**-Hola West… Em-**El chico puso su mano en su nuca aparentemente nervioso-**Tu… Estas… Etto… ¿Que harás mañana en la noche?**

Esa pregunta hizo que Abril pusiera su mejor cara de tristeza que se sabía y Rapha se sentía como volcán en erupción.

**-¿Disculpa?-**Dijo algo sorprendida de que ese chico le dijera eso.

**-Es que mañana es la inauguración de un restaurante de comida italiana. Y mi papá me dio un par de entradas… Así que ¿Qué dices?**

**-Pues…**-Se quedo pensando un momento-**Tengo que pedir permiso ¿Pero te parece si te lo confirmo en la noche?**

Ella empezó a caminar de nuevo cuando**-Oye… ¿Me das tu número de teléfono? Para confirmar que si vayas.**

La chica lo pensó un momento y le dio su teléfono en un papel- **Me llamas a las 9.**

**-Hecho- **Le dijo con una sonrisa soñadora…Ella solo rodo los ojos divertida y se fue caminando. Mientras el chico se fue en su moto a toda velocidad en sentido contrario.

**-¡NO PUEDE SER! La invito a salir**-Dijo Abril al borde del llanto.

**-Cálmate Abril… Ni que fuera el fin del mundo-**Le dijo Leo, que se sorprendía de la actitud de Abril.

**-Es el fin… Nunca nadie ha sido invitado por él desde el tercer grado.**

**-¿Entonces?-**Pregunto Rapha enojado**- ¿Por qué la invito a salir?**

**-Cálmate Raphael… Hay que seguirla**-Dijo Leonardo siguiendo a la chica que ya había avanzado bastante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Ya llegue-**Dijo la chica entrando al recinto.

**-Cocina- **Escucho las voces de sus hermanos y las de sus padres. Que sorpresivamente no estaban peleando.

**-"**_**Si ellos no están peleando y están en el mismo cuarto… Eso quiere decir que…**_**"-**En ese momento abrió los ojos emocionada y salió corriendo a la cocina a todo lo que podía. Cuando entro vio a sus hermanos y a sus padres de un lado… Y del otro estaba un señor de traje elegante y una cara quemada.

**-¡Tío Sakí!-**Grito emocionada mientras abrazaba al hombre que le devolvió el abrazo-**Regresaste de tu viaje a Japón. Te extrañe mucho.**

**-¿Como esta mi sobrina consentida?-**Le revuelve el cabello cariñosamente.

**-Pero si soy tu única sobrina-**Le dijo con un puchero y una expresión infantil.

**-Jejeje… Estaba hablando con tus padres y tus hermanos. Y queríamos hacerte una pregunta.**

-**¿Pregunta?**

**-Veras hija-**Empezó su padre-**Últimamente los hemos estado descuidando, así que tu tío nos propuso algo…**

**-¿Qué les propuso?-**Pregunto aparentemente intrigada.

**-Tu tío nos propuso que te fueras a vivir con él-**Le dijo su madre que no trataba de aparentar que estaba ilusionada con la idea de que la chica se fuera.

**-Pero… Mi tío sale mucho y muy seguido…**

**-Por eso no te preocupes-**Le dijo Sakí comprensivamente-**Te quedaras en Nueva York hasta que termines este ciclo escolar… Y después iremos a Japón por un tiempo… Y luego regresaremos si tú quieres ¿Qué dices?**

La chica lo pensó un momento pero luego puso su mejor sonrisa y asintió emocionada de pasar tiempo de calidad con su tío y su prima.

**-Me encantaría- **Dijo muy emocionada con esa idea de poder estar más cerca de su tío y de su prima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica entro a su cuarto entusiasmada de por fin poder estar con su tío y sus primos. Empezó a sacar sus maletas y su ropa la acomodó en su maleta. Llevaba sus cosas empacadas cuando en su celular sonó un mensaje… Y era de Raymond.

**_**Hola West ¿Te dieron permiso tus papás?**_**

La chica había pedido permiso pero su tío Sakí le dio la negativa…

**_**Lo siento Diamond… Pero mañana tengo cosas que hacer… Pero otro día con gusto**_**

Era duro… Pero el muchacho no le interesaba mucho… Por Dios si lo había conocido en la sala de detención… Aunque sus amigas dijeran que era lindo, no era su tipo en definitivo. En ese momento recibió el mensaje de vuelta.

**_**O que pena… No importa, otro día con más calma**_**

No quiso contestarle más y guardo su celular cuando escucho su ventana abrirse y un ladrido…

**-¿Spike?**

La chica corrió a la ventana y se encontró al adorable cachorro en las escaleras de incendios… Solo.

**-¡Spike! Mira nada más… Mi pobre bebe… ¿Te dejaron solito?**

El perro le ladro como afirmando su pregunta.

**-Que malas tortugas…Te dejaron solito con este frío…Ven te daré u comidita… Malvadas tortugas que no tienen compasión de un bebe…**

Después de servir la comida de su mascota, abrió un regalo de parte de su tío Sakí. Era una armadura ninja n color dorado, una máscara que cubría su cara, un par de Saiz y… Un uniforme con el emblema del clan de Pie


End file.
